The present invention relates to a medical instrument for intestinal canal operation, and more specifically to such a medical instrument for use with an anastomosis ring in an intra-intestinal bypass operation.
Biofragmentable Anastomosis Ring (called as BAR or Valtrac) is manufactured by Davis & Geck, American Cyanamid Company Danbury, CT06810. This anastomosis ring is safe in use in intestinal anastomosis. Because it decomposes into fragments within 2-3 weeks, and can quickly be discharged out of the bowels, it is popularly accepted. U.S. Pat. No. 5,464,415, entitled "SUTURELESS INTESTINAL ANASTOMOSIS GUN", teaches the use of a gun-base medical instrument for operating an anastomosis ring in an intestinal anastomosis.